His Darling Buterfly
by Rissa545
Summary: I can't really summerise! : Just read to find out! Please! Oneshot. Oh, and it's GSR of course! :D


Title: His Darling Butterfly

Author: Rissa545

Summery: Can't really summarise, just read:) Oneshot

Spoilers: I guess just the awesome Season Finale Way to Go…

Disclaimers: I do not own CSI or any characters therein. I just enjoy playing with them:) Neither do I own the Song "Make this go on forever" by Snow Patrol, I only listen to it:)

A/N: Okay, just a warning, this only just came to me, so don't expect anything amazing! Please review, don't put in to many flames, but honestly criticism is good when appropriate. If it is, then feel free:) I'm open to anything! Anyway, I'll stop blabbing now! Enjoy! Oh, and just so as not to confuse anyone, Sara and Grissom have been going out for a few months. Oh, and this hasn't been betta'd so all mistakes are mine, all mine!

* * *

Sara Sidle sat in the front seat of her car, trying to control her emotions as best as possible. After all, she did have a job to do. She was on her way to a 419 on the outskirts of Vegas and was supposedly meeting up with Catherine and Nick there. "Supposedly", as she knew that Cath was quite busy with some paperwork Eklie had decided to dump on her.

But how on earth could she concentrate on work now, after what had just happened?

She had gone over to Gil's place earlier to see how he was holding up after a particularly hard case the previous shift. Sara had been hoping to drive in together later on and perhaps grab breakfast at the end of shift.

When he had finally answered the door he had looked terrible and, worried, she had pushed him inside at once and tucked him into bed with a hot water bottle. He had tried to shrug her of at first but had finally given up and let her take care of him.

Everything was okay until she had come in with a cup of tee to calm him down a bit more, as he was thrashing around quite a bit.

She hadn't done anything wrong to deserve what he had said. She knew that he was ill and that he probably hadn't been aware of what he had said, but the initial shock of his few words had nearly made her break down there and then. After all that they had been through, how could he ever say that? How? It was so hard to comprehend. She had quickly set the cup down on his bedside table and had turned round, trying not to listen to his distressed calls for the bed.

She had been picking up her bag from the couch, when he somehow managed to get to his bedroom door and asked quietly, in a rasping voice, what the matter was.

"Do you have to ask? I'm sorry Griss, I can't do this right now…" she had answered quietly, looking deep into his eyes, and trying to see his feelings in those amazing blue eyes of his, that always made her forget everything else.

She hadn't been able to look at them for to long, and before she knew what she was doing she had closed his front-door behind her.

As soon as she was in the car she called up Cath at the lab and asked if she could help at all. Catherine had been surprised at her calling in on her day of, as she hadn't done the likes for the last few months, but didn't ask.

As Sara still had her kit in the back of her car, she gave her an address and told her that she'd meet her there in ½ an hour.

Now she was cruising down the highway trying not to think about anything to complex. But nothing helped, not even going through the latest cases and reciting all the evidence she had tagged. It was hopeless.

Finally she switched on the radio, in a last attempt to distract her. Finally getting to the right station she concentrated on the road, listening half-heartedly to the people talking on the station about the latest scandal in society.

* * *

It started drizzling outside and she hoped it would clear up. No such luck – when it rained in Vegas, it rained, and a few seconds later a full fledged downpour was going on outside her car, with raindrops banging down on the roof, making a deafening sound inside. Trying to drown it out, Sara turned up the radio, only to catch the last few words of the DJ: "…nd here's a special request from a rather ill guy here in Vegas. He'd like to dedicate this song to his darling butterfly Sara. He also says that she'll know who he is and that he's truly sorry! Now how's that for an apology folks? Well, here's this guys song, "Make this go on forever" by Snow Patrol!

"Please don't let this turn into something it's not  
I can only give you everything I've got  
I can't be as sorry as you think I should  
But I still love you more than anyone else could

All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight  
Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right  
This splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long  
Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong

The last girl in the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
First kiss in your first time that I felt connected to anything  
The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned  
The final word in the final seconds you ever learned to me was love

We have got through so much worse than this before  
What's so different this time that you can't ignore  
You say it is much more than just my last mistake  
And we should spend some time apart for both our sakes

The last girl in the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
First kiss in your first time that I felt connected to anything  
The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned  
The final word in the final seconds you ever learned to me was love

The last girl in the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
First kiss in your first time that I felt connected to anything  
The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned  
The final word in the final seconds you ever learned to me was love

And I don't know where to look  
My words just break and melt  
Please just save me from this darkness

And I don't know where to look  
My words just break and melt  
Please just save me from this darkness"

Sara sat in silence as soon as the last lyrics faded away. Then she made up her mind. Picking up her phone she quickly dield Catherine whilst keeping a careful eye on the road ahead.

"Willows" Catherine finally picked up after the third ring.

"Hey Cath, do you mind greatly if I pop in later on. I just remembered something I had to do" Sara burst forth quickly, trying to keep her voice in control.

"Sure go ahead Sara, I'll see you later on then" Catherine answered.

"Thanks Cath!" Sara replied quickly, amazed at how easy it had been to persuade Catherine and made to close he phone.

"Hey Sara!" she herd Catherine call out.

"Yeh?"

"Go get him girl! And give him a good kick in the rear end from me when you see him, okay?"

"Bu-" Sara spluttered

"No buts! I know! Good luck, and don't you dare appear in the lab to early, okay?"

And with that Catherine hung up. Looking up, out of her car window, she saw a car ahead make a u-turn and head back. With a big smile pasted across her face Catherine stepped on the gas. There was a gob to take care of!

* * *

Sara climbed hesitantly out of her car and looked up at his home. There were lights on behind the slightly drawn curtains.

Taking a deep breath she climbed up the stairs to his door and rang. She hardly felt the rain that was still pouring down hard.

At last the door opened, after what seemed like ages. His eyes opened wide when he saw her bedraggled form out on the step and he gasped out loud when she flung herself into his arms, suddenly breaking down and sobbing quietly into his chest.

Finally she pulled back a bit with tears still running down her face silently.

"I'm sorry Gil! I know you weren't thinking clearly! I know I know that I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm so sorry!"

"Oh Hun, I was my fault, it really was. My not feeling well is no excuse at all. You tried taking care of me and because of that I already feel better. I didn't mean anything I said……you have no idea how much I need you!"

"I think I do know" Sara whispered, kissing him lightly on his lips. "You see, I need you too."

Fin

* * *

A/N: Okay that was that! Please please please review! It would really mean a lot to me. I know it isn't the greatest of fics butI'd love to hear your opinions anyway:) Thanks a mill! 


End file.
